This invention relates to a photographic silver halide photosensitive material and more particularly, to a medical radiographic photosensitive material exhibiting high sensitivity and sharpness when combined with a fluorescent screen having a peak luminous wavelength in the range of 300 to 500 nm.
High sensitivity techniques utilizing tabular silver halide grains were recently disclosed. Most medical photographic materials taking advantage of such tabular silver halide grains are those photosensitive materials which are combined with a fluorescent screen utilizing GdOS and thus designed so as to achieve a maximum sensitivity to green light emission. However, there are known inexpensive fluorescent substances having a luminous peak in the range of 300 to 500 nm and fluorescent substances featuring high luminance. When medical X-ray photosensitive materials are subject to rapid processing after exposure using such screens, these materials are still insufficient with respect to sensitivity, graininess and sharpness.
There is a need from the medical side for a medical X-ray photosensitive material which exhibits high sensitivity, graininess and sharpness even when combined with such screens and subject to rapid processing.
There is known an attempt to cut off crossover light using a water-soluble dyestuff. As photosensitive material is repeatedly contacted with a screen, the dyestuff is transferred to the screen, inviting undesirable desensitization. Under the circumstances, there is a need for a medical X-ray photosensitive material which exhibits high sensitivity and sharpness and which does not soil a screen.